


Sleepy Snake

by IrkenPilot



Series: Good Omens Stuff [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrkenPilot/pseuds/IrkenPilot
Summary: When you're a snake you can snooze anywhere, and that's just what Crowley does.





	Sleepy Snake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft.

Crowley had gotten used to spending the night (and sometimes day) just relaxing in Aziraphale’s bookshop, just watching the Principality titter back and forth as he makes sure his books are all neat and tidy. What he really loved was when someone was interested in purchasing one of the Angel’s oh-so-beloved books, for although the mortals couldn’t see the puff of Aziraphale’s wings Crowley could.

So there he was, coiled up in snake form just snoozing on the Angel’s reading chair, not even stirring when people dared to approach the red-lipped python to stroke his oil-slick colored scales.

If anything it made him all the more relaxed- his tongue lolling from his mouth as he hisses contently. It was little pleasures like this that he enjoyed when around the humans.

That is, until he felt himself being lifted, only to be set back down onto something soft.

Aziraphale no doubt had decided it was time for an afternoon tea and book session, with the snake more than happy to just slink his body up the Angel’s side and rest his snout on Aziraphale’s shoulder.

The bow-tie though tended to tickle him, to which he would sneeze before falling back into a content slumber soon after. Especially so when his Angel would read to him, Aziraphale’s voice sweet like honey as he acts out the passages, sometimes scritching Crowley’s chin for good measure.

Yes, it was a good life residing in Aziraphale’s beloved book shop on occasion, and one he would not trade for anything.


End file.
